Exercise devices that provide a raised base for elevated push-ups are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525 to Rosenblad, for example, discloses a device that assists the user in performing push-ups. The device incorporates handle projections that are placed on the floor and grasped by the user to effectively put the user into a more elevated position. Such elevated position effectively increases the range of motion through which the user moves, thus enabling the user to obtain increased muscle conditioning. The device is adjustable for varying push-up type exercises and body types, i.e., two separate and identical handles are used and can be positioned as desired. Although Rosenblad provides a push-up platform that adequately works the upper body (primarily the chest and shoulders), however, it does not enable the user to strengthen such user's wrists and forearms as the push-up is executed. An additional device and/or exercise is required to accomplish such a goal.
Hand exercisers that strengthen the wrist and forearm muscles by compressing a torsion spring are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,299 to Winston, for example, discloses such a device that includes a torsion spring connected between two hand grips that are used to compress the spring. Spring compression by a user requires a degree of force that eventually fatigues the wrist and forearm muscles, thus strengthening the noted muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,896 to Press shows a similar device. The exclusive use of such devices, however, does not fatigue or strengthen the muscles of the upper body. An alternative exercise and/or device is required to accomplish such function.
There have been attempts in the prior art to simultaneously strengthen two independent muscle groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,377 to White shows the combination of a bicycle handle bar and hand exerciser as described above. Such device is capable of simultaneously strengthening the legs and forearm muscles. The device, however, is neither capable, nor adaptable to upper body strengthening and conditioning. It is impractical, if not impossible, for any user to perform push-ups on the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,211 to Hughes et al. similarly discloses the combination of hand exercisers and a flexible jump rope. In like fashion, such a device is not capable of being used for elevated push-ups or any push-up type exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,448 to Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802 to Swisher both disclose elevated push-up exercise devices having rotatable hand grips. The primary object of both devices is to minimize injury to the arm when performing elevated push-ups. Neither device, however, simultaneously strengthens the muscles of the upper body, wrists, and forearms.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a exercise device that simultaneously strengthens the upper body muscles, the forearm muscles, and the wrist muscles, and is adapted specifically to be used by a person while doing push-ups. There is a further need for a device as described above that is adaptable to be used with other exercise devices.